degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:~holiday/Suggestions?
Lately, I've been noticing (and I'm sure most of you guys have noticed too) that the only things really keeping this Wiki alive are: # Lists #Comments. Now the former...I can't stand. My inital plan was too secretly erase them one by one.. but really..it isn't working. I'd like to see them go, but they keep this Wiki active. Now commenting, for me at least, is A LOT '''of fun. Unfortunately, it's also very scattered and messy. If I have multiple conversations on different pages, then I go offline, when I get back on, it's a real bother looking back at every single different page and making my replies. It's a lot easier to do when I have the "Recent Activity" page open, but that isn't always possible for me to do. I know his Wiki's true purpose is to act like a giant encyclopedia for all your Degrassi knowledge splender. I know that I and many, '''many other users spend more time commenting than making edits. It's very understandble too. With school back in session, I'd much rather come home and have mindless comment conversations then edit someone's grammar on an article. So..what if pages were made solely for the purpose of commenting? They would be Admin-locked so they couldn't be vandalised. There could be one such as... hmm... "Discussion: Fan Fictions." You could leave your fanfictions there rather than spamming them on other pages!!! if I do end up making a page like that, it will be come a rule that you're not allowed to advertise your fan fics on other pages. - A rule I've wanted to be made for a while I know blog posts could be created for this, but they're really more of a bother. You could also link people to your fics on your "About Me" but whose to say anyone would ever even look there? Also, your precious Eclare can even get their own Discussion page so you can stop spamming your love of them on other pages :P Also an off-topic page for different conversations, a news page so promos won't be spammed everywhere...there are so many possibilities!!! My favorite part about this is that when pages get too many comments, they tend to load very slowly (See Eli Goldsworthy). But discussion pages can just be deleted, and created again with a different heading such as "Discussion 2: Fan Fictions." Whereas, if we made a "Eli Goldsworthy 2" it obviously wouldn't look as good. I'm also aware that there is a forum here, but I don't care for the way it's set up. Like I said, I know this whole site is to act as an encyclopedia, but no one is really using it for that purpose anyway. I'd really like to have these Discussion pages. They would be nicely organized, fun to comment on, and I think they'd add a lot of life to this place and make it feel like your own Degrassi community. ALSO - I know some people will think this is the dumbest idea in the world. If your one of those people, please suggest something to get rid of the off-topic spam, fan fiction advertising, trolling, and making this place have a real home-like feel to it!! Please? Please consider it. I'm really sick of seeing "Talk:Eli Goldsworthy" and "Talk:Top Ten _____" on my Recent Activity feed all the time. Discussions could be so much more organized and fun this way ^ Category:Blog posts